Bearing arrangements providing double row spherical roller bearings (SRB) are used in applications where there is various load and misalignment to the shaft. In these bearing arrangements the rings can move in relation to each other, and the rollers will adapt their axial position along the raceways to correct for the misalignments. The spherical roller bearings in these bearing arrangements have means to separate the rollers in the two roller rows from each other, often either by an inner ring mid-flange or a separate steering guide ring. These means affect the roller position in a forced manner, which prevents the rollers from taking up load optimally. In the case of a mid-flange it inflicts friction and strain to the rings as it pushes the rollers on their end face, and also induces heat generation which leads to lubricant degeneration and other heat generated damage to the bearing. In the case of a separate guide ring in between the rollers, one row of rolling elements will push the guide ring which in turn will affect the other row of rollers, preventing them from being steered optimally, for instance due to the different shape and friction coefficients of the rings and rollers. This will also inflict more friction, heat generation and cause damages to the raceways, such as skidding and smearing. Therefore there is a need to find a solution that can allow increased steering of the rollers by the raceways without them being forced into position by other means.
FIG. 4A shows a traditional bearing arrangement 1 according to prior art with an inner ring mid flange 31 to separate the rollers 12 in the first and second roller rows 13, 14.
FIG. 4B shows a traditional bearing arrangement 1 according to prior art with a steering guide ring 32 to separate the rollers 12 in the first and second roller rows 13, 14.